Various types of water misting devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a chair with misting apparatus including a liquid dispenser assembly which provides a plurality of 360-degree adjustable nozzles disposed within the seat and backrest portions of the chair, each nozzle having a flow control switch connected to a tank mounted underneath the chair, the tank supplying liquid to the nozzles via conduit disposed within a channel in both the seat and backrest portions of the chair, and for which alternative embodiments include either an electric pump or a manual pump, and a non-foldable or foldable chair or any combination thereof.